My Sunshine
by ImaginationFactory
Summary: Seharusnya kau bersyukur, memiliki seseorang yang mencintaimu apa adanya seperti dia. Seorang atlet renang yang dikenal dengan sebutan "gentle giant" oleh para fansnya. / Kumpulan FF Husband!Makoto X You! / Ch 2 UP!: Kesenangan Tersendiri / Warn inside
1. Apapun Itu, Aku Tidak Peduli

**Apapun Itu, Aku Tidak Peduli**

 _"_ _Apapun yang ada pada dirimu, entah itu kekurangan ataupun kelebihanmu; bagiku, kau masih tetap menjadi yang terbaik yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan untukku."_

 _"_ _Aku ingin belajar mensyukuri hal-_ _hal kecil yang terjadi di kehidupanku."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Sebuah drabble persembahan ImaginationFactory._**

 ** _Semua karakter Free! di sini milik orang yang bersangkutan._**

 ** _Sedangkan karakter reader adalah milikmu, atau Makoto (jika kamu mau XD karena, di sini tokoh utamanya Makoto dan reader XD)_**

 ** _Peringatan: bagi yang kurang suka cerita tentang rumah tangga(?), kusarankan jangan lanjut dibaca deh XD_**

.

.

 _Dan... selamat membaca!_

 _Chapter 1,_ **Apapun Itu, Aku Tidak Peduli**

Pria berbadan kekar dengan kaos hitam polos itu duduk di sampingku. Menyandarkan punggung tegapnya di sofa belakang kami. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menoleh ke arahku; memperlihatkan wajahnya yang semakin tampan dengan senyum yang terukir itu.

"Hei…?" dia berbicara dengan lembutnya. Suaranya itu seakan beralun merdu di telingaku. Padahal, aku yakin dia sedang tidak berencana bernyanyi di dekatku. Namun, aku tetap bisa menikmati suaranya seperti di saat ia bernyanyi.

"Hei?" ucapnya sekali lagi. Kini, tangan besarnya itu melayang menghampiri wajahku. Menyentuh helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahku, lalu menyematkan helain itu di belakang telingaku. Aku yang berada di hadapannya ini hanya bisa terdiam sambil mungkin terlihat rona merah di kedua pipiku saat ini.

Ia tertawa pelan, tawaannya cukup membuat hatiku merasa lega. Aku sangat mencintai tawaannya—suaranya, senyumannya, wajahnya, semua tentangnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku minta lagi kepada Tuhan selain meminta memiliki pasangan hidup sepertinya. Dia sungguh sempurna.

Sehabis tertawa, kelopak mata yang tadi menutupi iris emerald itu terbuka secara perlahan menampilkan matanya yang indah. Ia berbisik kepadaku pelan, "Kau tahu? Memakai _make up_ atau pun tidak, sedang hamil ataupun tidak sedang hamil, sudah tua maupun masih muda; di hatiku, kau selalu menjadi yang paling cantik yang Tuhan pernah ciptakan untukku. Terima kasih Tuhanku, karena aku bisa memiliki istri secantik dan sebaik ini," katanya, yan membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang lagi.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku secara perlahan, mengalungkannya di lehernya, lalu kusandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya. "Terima kasih Makoto… Aku mencintaimu."

 ** _"_** ** _Apa ada sesuatu yang lebih bahagia selain memiliki orang dekat yang mencintaimu apa adanya?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chap 1 /End/_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Pesan dari author:

Hai, para reader, maaf karena lama tidak update cerita KnB. Sebagai gantinya, saya membuat cerita ini (sembari menunggu cerita KnB yang akan saya post di masa depan/?). Cerita KnB masih berlanjut kok, tapi saya belum dapat pencerahan. Jadi ya... begitulah.

Oh iya, jangan lupa sampaikan kritik dan saran tentang cerita ini, ya...

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Salam, Imagi :3


	2. Kesenangan Tersendiri

**Kesenangan Tersendiri**

 _"_ _Melihat orang yang kita cintai di saat kita pertama kali membuka kelopak mata saat bangun tidur itu—"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Sebuah drabble persembahan_** ** _ImaginationFactory_** ** _._**

 ** _Semua karakter Free! di sini milik orang yang bersangkutan._**

 ** _Sedangkan karakter reader adalah milikmu, atau Makoto (jika kamu mau XD karena, di sini tokoh utamanya Makoto dan reader XD)_**

 ** _Peringatan: bagi yang kurang suka cerita tentang rumah tangga(?), kusarankan jangan lanjut dibaca deh XD_**

.

.

 _Dan... selamat membaca!_

 _Chapter 2,_ **Kesenangan Tersendiri**

Pagi itu, aku bangun dari tidurku. Merasakan sentuhan hangat sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat celah-celah jendela kamarku saja, sudah berhasil membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku. Aku melihat ke sisi kananku, melihat dia yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan kacamata hitam yang masih bertengger di wajahnya dengan sebuah buku yang tergeletak tak jauh dari bantalnya yang kuyakini bahwa… ia ketiduran saat sedang membaca buku novel favoritnya.

Tanganku terangkat, meraih kacamata yang nampak keren di wajahnya itu, dan meletakkannya di meja kecil tak jauh dari tempat tidru kami.

Aku memandang wajahnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama, memperhatikan setiap detail dari lekukan wajahnya. Lalu, senyum terpoles di wajahku saat bibirnya itu sedkit terbuka dengan imutnya sembari napas kecil keluar lewat celah itu.

"Makoto-kun…" ucapku entah pada siapa.

Oh! Aku lupa jika sekarang adalah hari Minggu! Hari Minggu adalah hari dimana Makoto—yang tentu saja—libur dari kantornya. Di hari seperti ini, biasanya kami menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan-jalan ke tempat menyenangkan bersama, atau mungkin hanya berada di rumah dan melakukan hal-hal yang menurut kami menyenangkan, seperti bermain di kolam renang yang ada di rumah contohnya.

Oh iya, aku lupa menceritakan kepada kalian bahwa sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, kolam renang pribadi di rumah kami telah selesai pembangunannya. Aku sangat senang sekali. Kata Makoto, ia membangun kolam renang itu karena ia ingin mencegah Haruka dari melompat ke aquarium besar yang ada di ruang tamu saat ia berkunjung ke rumah kami lagi. Oh Haruka… sampai sekarang dia belum berubah juga.

Ia, Makoto, adalah orang yang pekerja keras. Selain menjadi pemadam kebakaran, ia juga mengajar sebagai pelatih renang di sebuah tempat renang umum di dekat sekolahnya dulu. Dan terkadang, di waktu senggang, ia sesekali menulis cerita dan membuat puisi pendek yang ternyata… berhasil lulus seleksi dan akhirnya diterbitkan di sebuah penerbit yang terkenal! Sungguh, luar biasanya dia!

Eh, aku sudah terlalu memuji suamiku ya… baiklah…

Aku menyudahi semua pikiran-pikiranku tentang Makoto seraya dengan perlahan, menyibakkan selimut tebal berwarna krem ini ke suatu arah. Kemudian, menggeser kakiku menjauhi kasur yang empuk ini. Kini, kakiku telah menyentuh lantai yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Sayang…?" tiba-tiba, aku bisa mendengarkan suaranya yang lirih memanggil diriku. Cepat-cepat aku menoleh dan mendapati dirinya yang ternyata sudah membalikkan badannya sehingga punggung yang tegap itulah yang sekarang berhadapan denganku.

"Oh, ternyata dia sedang mengigau saja…" bisikku pelan pada diriku sendiri sebelum aku memakai sandal rumahku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Makoto sendiri di atas kasur yang sangat nyaman itu.

 ** _"_** ** _Wajahmu yang polos saat tertidur itu, dengkuran halusmu yang bisa kudengarkan saat aku mendekatkan telingaku ke arahmu itu, bagaikan mendengarkan lagu penghantar tidur sehingga aku malas untuk beranjak dari kasur."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chap 2 /End/_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Pesan dari author:

Hai! chap 2 sudah update! Bagaimana dengan ceritanya? X3 Apakah belum memuaskan? XD Apa kalian minta lebih? Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengatakannya di kolom review atau PM saya, ya! X3

Oh iya, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini.

Dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan tanggapan agar saya tahu apa yang kalian inginkan :')

Oke. Sampai jumpa di chap atau di FF selanjutnya!

Salam, Imagi :3


End file.
